


On The Other Side of The Rainbow

by namnamee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Happy Ending, Jaehyun needs to chill, M/M, Mark is very shy, Mark needs a hug too, Taeyong has OCD, Taeyong needs a hug, Ten is Taeyong's angel, and quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namnamee/pseuds/namnamee
Summary: Taeyong has two constants in his life Mark and his OCD. That is all that is exciting until Jaehyun enters the picture. They hate each other, since they are poles apart, but even on the other side of the rainbow, gravity remains the same. So that means even the mightiest will fall someday.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A hand grudgingly toys with the screen of the smartphone in a poor and very failed attempt in snoozing the alarm to maybe gain five more minutes of sleep. The owner give up, since apparently his phone requires him to jump up and down twice to shut the fuck up and honestly he admits he lost to technology. He was never good at it anyways. 

So he drags his feet to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water, which he hopes would be enough to wake him up, and as expected the cold bite of the water against his warm skin did the magic as Lee Taeyong was awake.

After he done with his morning routine, he arranges the toiletries, in exact order as they had been before he messed it up. He slipped on his indoor slippers and walked towards the kitchen. Grabbing a washcloth and wiping the whole kitchen counter before throwing it in the waste and starting his cooking.

He was peculiar, he knew it. But he had his quirks, as a single father to a five year old, Taeyong stressed that he was allowed to be crazy once in a while. Though even he was aware that his obsession with cleanliness was something unusual. but as long as he was okay, and Mark was okay, did it really matter?

It didn't.

He heard the pororo song go off in one of the rooms inside, and he was sure Mark was awake when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned around and gasped, or at least pretended to since it sounded more like a giggle than anything. Mark had his hair in complete disarray and he was barely holding himself back from running his hands through the boys hair and straighten them. he knew Mark hated it when he touched his hair, so he settled for patting the mess down subtly while wishing the boy good morning.

Mark didn't say anything much back.

It had been like that for a while.

Mark was already five, but he rarely spoke, unless he really had to that it. Usually that involved asking Taeyong for food, but other than that Mark was a quite child. Though at school he was still better. He would talk to his classmates, but most of the time, preferred staying in his corner, talking to himself in many roles and sometimes just staring vacantly at the teacher as she tried to get his attention.

Taeyong was very worried.

He knew he had the right to be. But he also knew that if he asked him, MArk would just shrug it off.

IT was one of the reason Taeyong made it a point to stay close to the boy as much as possible. Which was why he gave up his dream to be a dancer and joined in as a school teacher. High school because he knew his son would make it there sometime soon and he wanted to be ready to handle all the puberty he was going to face. 

Taeyong was just 23, too young to have a son, but this was his fate and he had to just swallow it. Besides, Mark was an absolute angel and he was glad that he had him as his companion at least.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Bye Mark!! Have a nice day!!" Taeyong shouted and waved enthusiastically as he watched his precious little boy walk into his school building. He sighed in defeat, Mark yet again, hadn't bothered to return the greeting, but he knew that already, and was used to the lack of response from the boy most of the time, so he didn't mind. But his heart still hurt for the boy as he walked towards his staff room.

The school Taeyong had chosen was the type which had the elementary, middle and high schools buildings next to each other, aka in the same compound. The elementary school had a kindergarten program suitable for Mar's age. So, it made it easier for him to keep an eye on Mark and also it was convenient since he could drop and pick up the boy on time. 

That day, as Taeyong entered the staff room, sipping on his coffee and humming softly under his breath, he was sure, everything would be the same. The day had started with the same pororo alarm, and will have the same old routine, same old classroom, the same old noisy children, and the same old rotten gossips in the staff room. (Though Taeyong was impressed with the amount of additions in each story with every repeat.) 

But then he bumped into someone and his coffee spilled on his pristine white shirt and he knew his day would be disasterous.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry..." The other person, the one who had bumped into him said frantically, trailing off towards the end. There was a five second pause, and suddenly the man was trying to do damage control by wiping the coffee stains away from the shirt, but only managing to spread the stain even further as Taeyong stood, eyes closed, fuming in his spot.

"Im Jung Jaehyun, im the new teacher from the elementary section, I thought i'd come say hi....I'm so sorry...Mr...?

"Lee Taeyong."

"Taeyong -ssi...i'm sorry....i'll trea-"

"No need, thanks. Bye." He said coldly, very very irritated with how the day was turning out. Yes he had just mentioned his boredom of his monotonous life, but that did not mean he wanted such a drastic change.

Taeyong side stepped into the staff room, leaving the dumb idiot at the door. He dumped his bag  on his chair, harsher than what he does everyday, causing it to be slightly crooked, so he had to take a few seconds setting that right, and rushed into the restroom. He took out the soap box he carried with him everywhere and began to gently wash the stain away, only to realise what a futile attempt it was. He rubbed and rubbed and rubbed, but the stain did nothing but mock him.

There was sweat forming on his forehead and tears gathering in his eyes as he began to resign to fact that maybe he had to walk around with the tainted shirt for the rest of the day

His mind reeled back to the stranger who bumped into him earlier today. One mistake, and his whole day ruined.

He officially hated that Jung Jaehyun now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lunch time was usually the time Taeyong would go over to Mark's class and observe him. To check if he had any improvements. Him and Mark's teachers were trying everything in their power to get Mark to come out of his shell It was hard, since the boy was still a kid, but they had to try. He couldn't act so shy forever.

But today, he found himself jumping into his car and rushing home to get a change of shirt.

He wiped the tears off of his eyes. Guilt eating him up at the thought of not being with Mark today, and the frustration at knowing how stupid he was being but he needed to get out of the soiled shirt. He had been irritable the whole day, and his class had been only sub-par, compared to his usual classes, he even saw one of his students yawning after only just 15 minutes and 47 seconds into the lesson and that was unacceptable.

The shirt had to go.

The first thing Taeyong did when he reached home was throw the offending article of clothing away and slip into a fresh shirt. He frowned as he noticed that he had to wear the shirt he had saved for 'tomorrow' now and that messed up his whole arrangement. 

Which also meant he had no shirt to wear for one of the days. 

"I need to buy a new shirt on the way back today." he murmured repeatedly to himself, as if to ingrain the task in his memory. He grabbed a quick lunch, noting the time. He knew if he rushed, he could make it back on time and maybe drop in to visit Mark.

He stepped on the gas, despite his mind telling him to stop and listing a hundred different ways he could've got into deep trouble for this, but his mind was more focused on being with Mark so he ignored his thoughts. 

When he finally did reach Mark, he wasn't surprised to see that his baby was the only child still in the classroom while the others had gone out to play or do whatever in their free time. He was however quite pleased to see that, unlike usual, he had a teacher accompanying him. Usually, the teachers failed to realize that the boy was still in class and tended to focus on the more noisy kids, since they got into trouble the most. That was one of the reasons why Taeyong made it a point to come see Mark. He didn't want the boy to spend his lunch break alone.

He watched from the small window in the door as the teacher tried to talk to Mark and get him to answer back. He couldn't hear what he was asking, but he guessed it was about the wavy actions Mark was making in the air with the blocks. He saw Mark nod his head once or twice, and he smiled when he saw that something stile Mark's attention from his play, since he frowned at the teacher and shook his head adamantly.

He was worried for nothing it seemed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong walked to the familiar black door alone again, he hated this new arrangement, but Ten, his supposed best friend had suggested this as a sort of 'healing' for him. He knew he had certain quirks and he tended to be rather compulsive, but he didn't know he had worried Ten to the point that he'd suggest therapy.

He hated going right after work, more so because that meant he'd have to leave Mark with Ten and he hated the idea of not having Mark close more than hating the therapy itself.

He sighed as he entered, he knew this would help him. It had to help him. He trusted Doyoung; he trusted that his  _shrink_ would sincerely work with him and help him overcome his fears. He just had to suck it up and be a big boy for once.

"Good evening Taeyong. How was your day?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong found himself peering in through the window on Mark's classroom door again.

It had been a week since he first did that. 

And it had been a week since he realized that this new teacher (he had yet to see his face, but was sure he had not seen him before) was very dedicated towards Mark. He would always be the one staying back with him. He even participated in the games and role plays Mark engaged in. In fact, it was the first time in a while that Taeyong had heard Mark giggle so freely with someone not him.

It also made him slightly jealous.

But he was mostly just proud. So much that he had tears in his eyes, and a smile on his lips, that he offered every one, including his students. Who, for the first time actually realised that their teacher had a pretty smile, of course they didn't voice it out loud, but safe to say, that day Taeyong gained new fans among the student population.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the rare free hour that he had on Tuesdays, when it was only him in the staff room. All the others had classses to attend to while he could lounge freely in the staff room and take a nap. Plus it was the one day in the week where he wasn't forced to listen to the life stories of his co-workers. No offence to them, he loved his work and his co-workers, but they could be a bit too dramatic and annoying at times. 

So he sat back in his chair, humming a tune he remembered his mother humming along to years ago. 

Just as he was snoozing off, he heard the door creak open.

And who else would it be, but the very same man who had bumped into him last week and ruined his day. At least a part of it. 

"Hey....sorry, is Sicheng here?"

"No he isn't..." he replied. "As you can see Mr....Jaeyong is it?...whatever, I don't care...this room is empty and has no one but me, so your question is stupid."

The man stared at him in disbelief, and then frowned. "I was just asking to be polite-"

"Your doubt had been answered, please shut the door behind you."

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude to me! I haven't even done anything to you!"

"You ruined my shirt!!" Taeyong snapped, his mood completely ruined. He glared at the man, he thinks is Jaeyong, and mentally wihes he would just disappear.

"Gosh...how did they allow you to even become a teacher...you obviously are not normal." the man glared right back "My name's Jaehyun, by the way. At least have the curtsey of remember your colleagues."

"You are not my collegue. You are just some elementary school teacher who should stop annoying me."

"Woah..." the newly named Jaehyun marvelled sarcastically. "It must be you then..."

"Sorry?"

"You must be the teacher everyone warned me about, the one they called insufferable...the one everyone avoids. I didn't understand why at first, but now I see. That pretty face is just a mask to hide that rotten personality of yours."

Taeyong wanted to retort. He was thrown off by the comment the other had made. He hadn't ever heard about there being as  _insufferable teacher_ in the staffroom. He hadn't been warned about one either. He had no idea what this Jaehyun was talking about. He wanted to correct him, because he was sure as hell that people liked him. He always did his work, he was on time, he helped out with others' works when he had the time. He was nice enough when he liked the person. This Jaehyun he hated, so he wasn't going to bother.

"I-"

"Save it. You are rotten. Before teaching others maybe you should learn a bit of manners yourself." 

There was a bang and Jaehyun had left the room with nothing but an extremely shocked Taeyong behind.

Taeyong was sure. He hated Jaehyun more than anything and anyone in the school.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That certainly wasn't the end of it.

In fact it was the start of something new. So completely new to the staff members.

They had never seen an agitated Taeyong, and Sicheng had never seen his usually calm and charming childhood friend, Jaehyun act so rudely to anyone. Though they were rather confused, the friends still found it amusing to watch the two bicker and argue at every chance they got.

Taeyong would make it a point to point out Jaehyun's weak points, while Jaehyun would throw back biting and seeminlgy harmless insults, only Taeyong knew they were anything but harmless. Jaehyun even found pleasure in ruining the stacks of files Taeyong took hours to arrange in series of color and importance, while Taeyong could do nothing but stare speecglessly at the mess and curse the daylight out of himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong was smiling as he walked out of his building and towards Mark's class.

Doyoung had just called to cancel their appointment for the day, since he was slightly sick. Taeyong was glad. Doyoung was aware of Taeyong's fear of getting sick and germs and contamination, he was glad that he had such an understanding therapist.

Their therapy was going on well, he was showing lots of improvement. In fact, he had accidentally spilled sauce on his shirt while eating that day, and he could hold himself back from repeating his last actions. He went through the whole day with red sauce smudged on his shirt and he was completely okay. He had also been able to reduce the number of times he had to wash his hands from 35 per day to 10. 

He had even forgotten to taken his soap box.

He was glad for Ten.

He didn't know, but that day his steps had a certain spring to them. Johnny, the P.E teacher, and Sicheng the Literature teacher had noticed, they chuckled at their strange colleague and walked off to their destinations, discussing how much Taeyong had changed in the recent weeks.

Taeyong stopped outside Mark's classroom, he hadn't come here for last two days. Another improvement, Doyoung had mentioned to him that maybe his obsession with Mark might be the cause of the boy's quite demeanor, and Taeyong however begrudgingly agreed. He knew he was kind of harsh, and his OCD tendencies might've been too much for the five year old. So he decided to give the boy some space. Besides, he knew that teacher would be with him anyway, he needn't be too worried.

He closed his eyes, grinning when he heard that precious giggle flowing out through the slightly ajar door. He heard the teacher say something, and he frowned at the familiar voice, but was immediately distracted when he heard Mark answer back, and he gasped.

It was not just a word, nor a half-sentence of a jumble of words, nor just a yes/no. It was proper sentence, no stuttering of stops in between. 

Taeyong's eyes filled up. It was the first he had heard the boy speak so clearly, and he was very jealous that he hadn't been the first to hear him speak like that.

He peered in and watched how a happy smile graced the boy's little face. How his sea-gull eyebrows were lifted up, almost disappearing into the fingers of his hair as he looked at his teacher and laughed. 

He didn't know what they were talking about, but he was contented to just stand there and watch his face light up every two seconds.

But then the moment passed and he noticed something.Marks face was covered in paint. it was everywhere, on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and even on his hands and neck. His whole uniform was soiled. and Taeyong was livid.

How could he have missed all that?

He charged in, his hands reaching into his bag and immediately finding the packet of wet tissue. He sat down in front of a startled Mark and an even more startled adult.

He didn't really care though. He was just busy scrubbing the boy's face and skin frantically, trying to get the paint off.

_I need to get it off. I need to get it off. I need to get it off. I need to get it off._

All he wanted was to get all those germs and dirt off of Mark's precious skin. Who knows, what if he was allergic to the chemicals? What if he got rashes and cried all night? What if he'd be in pain? He couldn't even begin to think of the  other possibilities.

_I need to get it off. I need to get it off. I need to get it off. I need to get it off._

It seemed that the teacher was the first to recover as he was harshly pulled away from his Mark. He was about to scream in protest but he was met with a punch, right to his face.

"What in the world is wrong with you!!!" Jaehyun shouted. 

That is when he heard it. The loud crying. He looked at the source and found that it was Mark. He stood there a good while, confused. He knew Jaehyun was shouting at him, and that only caused Mark to be more shocked and cry even more. When Jaehyun noticed he picked the boy up and hugged him close, glaring at Taeyong who really was just frozen on spot.

Just then the door to the classroom opened again and Jaehyun's gaze softened and a polite smile returned to his face "Hello Ten!" he greeted the person, and Taeyong looked at the new comer too. He had forgotten to tell Ten about the cancellation, so he was met with a confused stare. Jaehyun on the other hand calmly picked up all of Mark's stuff and walked towards Ten. "Here, he fell down while playing just now, no worries. Have a good day Mark! Bye."

Ten nodded, and walked away, signalling to Taeyong that he'll be waiting outside.

Taeyong still stood rooted on his spot, guilty at making Mark cry and giving into his compulsions again. He wanted so bad to just go home and go to sleep and forget that this happened. He wanted to apologize to Mark and Ten as well. The poor boy must've been so startled.

"Listen!" Jaehyun's shout gained him his attention, he looked confusedly at the man. He looked very angry, more than he'd even seen him before. But he didn't understand why. "What do you think you were doing? No wait...I don't want to know. How dare you barge in like that and scare my student!! Why are you even here? Are you following me? What kind of crazy shit do you want from me?"

"I...don't know..."

"You...you don't know!! Mr. lee, I don't care what your problem with me is, but I would like you to know and understand to please stay away from me and my students."

"But he had paint--"

"None of your business!!" Jaehyun shouted. And Taeyong trembled, he was still very much disoriented.

"It...is...Mark..."

"How do you even know his name...?" Jaehyun's eyes narrowed. "Have you been...Oh my God!! He's a kid! My student! How disgusting! Stay away from here got it!! Stay a-way!" 

Taeyong blinked twice and nodded. He was about to walk away when he heard Jaehyun mumble something under his breath. The words pierced his heart and he smiled bitterly as he walked out of the room. _Thank God he doesn't have kids. His child would be the unluckiest bastard in the world._ Tears falling down and not stopping at all. His heart hadn't just broken, it had shattered. He wasn't able to breathe, and with every step he took he was dizzy.

_My child would be the unluckiest. My child would be the unluckiest. My child would be the unluckiest._

He picked up his phone and dialed for Doyoung, he really needed help right now.

_My child would be the unluckiest. My child would be the unluckiest. My child would be the unluckiest._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been three days since the mess with Jaehyun.

After his phone call with his therapist, Taeyong had rushed to the parking lot and taken Mark into his hands and apologised a thousand times. He kissed his chubby checks and cried along with Mark. That night, he had slept in the boy’s bed, allowing him to bury his head into his chest and weep as he dreamed.

For the first time Taeyong had realised just how much better he slept with Mark next to him, and how Mark seemed less unhappy in the mornings.

But even that didn't stop his irrational tendencies. he knew t was silly, but he found himself dedicating a whole day vacuuming the floor when he felt it was dusty. Doyoung disapproved of it, and really came down on him. But he really had to do something, so he tried his maximum to not give in to his compulsions. Instead he would lay in his bed for hours, repeating things in his head, and wasting away the whole day trying to get rid of his anxiety.

That is where he had been for the last three days. He hadn't even attended school in those days, it was only because the school principal was a friend of his and knew about his issues, that he was still able to keep his job. But even so he had to go sometime.

_Thank God, he doesn't have kids. His child would be the unluckiest in the world._

Those words continued to haunt him, adding to his fears. No matter how much Ten assured him that Taeyong was trying his best, and that he was perfect the way he was for Mark, since really the boy wouldn’t smile at anyone but Taeyong and recently Jaehyun.

But he felt empty. Every time he looked at Mark, he was reminded of the smile Jaehyun received by allowing Mark to play, which he admits he had never done before. It was obvious the boy enjoyed it, and he couldn’t help but wonder how much he was taking away from him because of his problem.

He wanted to get better, for the sake of his only family; the only one that mattered anyway. And somewhere he wanted to prove to Jaehyun that he would be a good father as well. He would be good.

_I can be good. I can be good. I can be good. I can be good. I can be good._

It was with that in mind that Taeyong got off his bed on te fourth day after the incident which threw him into a whirlwind.

He needed to change, and it needed to happen fast.

So Taeyong woke up with a smile and tried to keep that smile and he awkwardly skipped to the kitchen and walked towards the radio on the shelf.

It had remained untouched since its owner had passed away. Taeyong touched it only to clean it. But since its original owner had died, it had never been played. Until today.

It was with trembling hands that Taeyong turned the knobs, vividly remembering how to use them, He almost thought he heard the delightful giggles from behind him when the static turned to soft music.

Her favorite channel.

He sunk to his knees, flashes after flashes of memories with her running through his mind. Her laughter, his soft sniffles, her warmth, her barely there anger, her patience and strength. Taeyong remembered it all. It was like letting open a damn, and the memories like water flooded his system and he doubled over weeping.

He missed her.

He missed her so much.

He missed the mornings when this very same radio woke him up from his slumber. He missed the relaxed days where he had to just walk down and be greeted with breakfast. He missed walking into the sight of her twirling around the kitchen with Mark in her arms. He missed listening to her talk about her day, what irritated her, what made her happy. Taeyong wishes he had paid more attention to her words; cherished those times more, because now they were something he would never get.

He remembered how he was back then. So much more happy and approachable. He wasn’t so sick all the time, he had more friends and was kind. Unlike now.

He could even hold the two kids--

Another set of giggles, more shrill and smaller than the previous invaded his memories. Another body appeared next to Mark’s. He froze. Guilt rushing inside him. The music did nothing to soothe him like before. It pained him even more. He wanted to throw it at the wall and watch the radio shatter into pieces the same way his life had shattered when she left him and Mark behind.

“I miss Haechan too.”

A timid voice said from behind him, and he stilled for the second time that morning. He turned around slowly, taking in the sight of a teary faced Mark. He opened his arms and invited him into them. The boy rushed in.

The two clung onto each other as the radio played its song.

“I’m so sorry things turned out this way baby…I’ll get better, I promise.” Taeyong said, kissing the boy’s forehead.

“It’s ok samchun…You are the best. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”

 The two stayed in that position for a while, just enjoying each others company before Mark started to yawn and eventually fell asleep on Taeyong’s chest.

With the music playing the background, and after finally having embarrassed his feelings and crying it out, Taeyong felt better. He felt a lot better than he had in the last three days,

And so, it was with a smile that the man fell asleep on the kitchen floor, holding his nephew close to his chest. Because his life really did depend on the little 5 year old in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despite his cold and harsh words, Jaehyun had noticed Taeyong’s absence. It had worried him even when the man was gone for three days straight. He knew they had had not been in the best of terms, but Jaehyun was so used to him that it felt odd not having someone to glare at or to annoy during breaks.

He swears that was all that was there to it when he asked Johnny about the missing teacher, but all he got was a smirk and a shrug.

“Didn’t know you were interested in him.”

“I am not…”

“Sure that is why I repeatedly catch you looking at his table.”

“I’m just curious, won’t he lose his job if he keeps that up?”

“Weren’t you saying you didn’t like him and that he’s unpleasant and all that just a few days ago?”

“Yes, but he is so annoying! Ugh…don’t remind me. He is so unpleasant and how does he even live like that!”

“He wasn’t always like that you know…” Johnny chuckled at his friends scrunched up face. He pushed the trolley forward, ignoring the scoff the other gave at his statement. They were shopping for groceries together, and as much as Johnny loved to heard gossips and his friends’ love life’s, he had scored a date that evening and he wanted to finish this errand on time.

“What do you mean _he wasn’t always like that_? You trying to tell me he used be a nice guy?” Jaehyun asked, shocked, he looked at the bitter smile on Johnny’s face and stopped the sarcastic comment he had wanted to say. It was obviously a sensitive topic.

“A very nice guy actually. He would laugh and joke around with people. In fact he had been one of my first friends after I joined. I really regret not being there for him more…I wish…I wish I hadn’t given up.”

Jaehyun watched as his cousin rolled his trolley away. He was frozen in his spot. He couldn’t fathom Taeyong as “nice’ or any positive adjectives. He hated that man. Yet when he saw the wishful expression on Johnny’s face, he began to doubt his own judgements.

“Just what happened that made him this way?” Jaehyun asked, though he knew he’d never get an answer, unless the tomatoes in his hand were somehow magically able to speak or the old lady beside him knew what was wrong with Taeyong. 

 

 

 

“Hey Mark!” Jaehyun grinned as he took a seat next to the boy. For the first time he had ventured outside the class during break and Jaehyun wanted to help him get comfortable more. They both sat on the benches and quietly watched the others play.

Mark had kindly responded to every invitation to play with a gentle no. It kind of pained Jaehyun, because he could tell the boy wanted nothing more than to join them, but was unable to. For whatever reason.

That’s when he noticed that the swings were empty.

“Do you want to try going on that?” He asked, pointing towards the swing set. The boys eyes immediately lit up and he nodded, smiling up at Jaehyun. He suddenly felt accomplished as he took the boy’s hand and guided him towards the swings. He helped the boy get one and gently began pushing.

Mark giggled in delight.

And Jaehyun’s day was made.

The two continued their play, blissfully unaware of a pair of smiling eyes watching from a distance. The owner then turned away and walked off, not wanting to watch any further. He wasn’t needed there anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong apologized for his absence and thanked his colleagues.

He knew they were shocked at his behaviour, since he rarely acknowledged their presence unless he absolutely had too. But he held the smile on his face. He smiled as he wished them good morning. He smiled all the way to his seat, he smiled as he walked into the washroom and used the soap bar that all other teachers used. He smiled when his nervous hands spilled coffee on his shirt. He smiled when Johnny accidently bumped against him and spilled the papers in his hand on the ground. He smiled through the day.

As he drove back, he felt lighter, like had achieved something.

Little did he realise that for the first time in a while, he had gone through the day without picking a fight with Jaehyun. And that there were coffee stains on his shirt since that morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong was there again. Watching Jaehyun and Mark play in the school play-ground during break time, and even before Ten came to pick the boy up after school.

He knew the two had grown closer than before.

He also knew that Jaehyun had had to work to make Mark open up again after that day. Even though Taeyong had been in the wrong, Mark was very protective of him. A trait he was unaware of until Ten pointed out to him how Mark tended to stand in front of him in a defensive stance whenever they were in public. It was as if the boy knew just how uncomfortable Taeyong was.

That day, after Jaehyun had handed him over to Ten, Mark had had a panic attack. Taeyong had to take the boy in his arms and sing him his favourite song, the one his mom used to sing him to sleep with, to finally calm him down. It had been scary for Ten, since he had no idea what to do. Doyoung later explained that Mark’s feeling of helplessness in that situation caused him to have an attack.

Basically, he had wanted to protect Taeyong from Jaehyun, but he couldn’t and panicked. But after than day, he had been rather closed off towards Jaehyun.

But now, seeing the two laughing with each other, Taeyong was glad and thankful for the new teacher. He was obviously good to Mark and that was all that really mattered to him anymore.

As he turned around and walked away, he mumbled a silent thank you. He was glad. He could now focus harder on getting better.

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong waited patiently for Mark to come out of the building. It was one of the rare days that he got to pick up the boy. Besides, Doyoung had suggested a joint therapy for the two seeing that even Mark had left over issues from what happened a year ago.

He sat in his car and even before he realised, his mind started to wander towards a certain male teacher that had been occupying his mind as of late.

Jaehyun had been an angel in Mark’s life. The boy seemed to understand that the two adults did not get along, so he refrained from mentioning about the teacher to him, but even so sometimes it slipped, but it was Ten who mentioned how much the boy loved his new teacher.

And Taeyong wasn’t even surprised, since he knew just how much effort Jaehyun took for Mark. Though he felt a bit bummed about the fact that the man was close to his son and not him. In fact, Taeyong hadn’t dared to go in front of him since he told him to stay way.

It was silly, much like his many fears, but he wanted to befriend the man too. But every time he saw him, his heart beats increased, and his head felt lighter and he had an urge to run, which is what he usually did. He could barely look at him without blushing in embarrassment. Though both Ten and Doyoung had laughed at his conclusions.

“Let me tell you this much Taeyong, that is not embarrassment alone you feel.” As he chuckled and Taeyong was left blushing once again, though this time it was due to his confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun noticed everything.

He noticed how the man would be there on alternate days, during break time and watch Mark play. He noticed how he avoided him like plague and it all just confirmed his suspicions.

He stayed close to Mark out of concern. He really wondered how Taeyong was made a teacher in a school with his disturbing tendencies. At the same time, he was too scared to talk about it to others. He doesn’t know why, but he hasn’t yet informed the authorities about Taeyong, even though he knows he should.

He watched the man run in the opposite direction, wondering if he knew that he had noticed him way before.

“There is something so wrong with you…you disgust me.” He mumbled to no one and went on with his day, staying closer to Mark than before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Taeyong! You need to get here as fast as you can!”

He rushed as soon as he got the call from Ten. He was in class, but he just couldn’t stand in the room for one second longer.

Mark had fallen from the slide, and he was taken to the hospital.

His hands were trembling as he drove to the nearest hospital. Ten had said it was a minor injury and that he needn’t come, but the very fact that Mark and hospital were in the same sentence was enough to send him into a full-on panic.

He was scared.

He was terrified.

He just couldn’t stop trembling as he walked into the hospital. He knew he was pale, he was light headed and his heart rate was haywire.

He was sweating bullets and he couldn’t form proper words.

“M-mark Lee…” He managed, and the nurses guided him to the third floor.

That was where the operation rooms were.

Taeyong’s legs gave way.

“O-operation…??”

“He had a cut on his forehead, so the doctors are stitching it up to reduce the bleeding…sire are you okay?”

“Ye-yes…please…I have to…go..”

Taeyong wobbled to the elevator. He knew where it was with his eyes closed. He knew the whole layout of this place with his eyes closed. He had spent many nights here, wandering around aimlessly waiting for them to get better.

They never did.

His sister and Haechan never got better, they died.

The doctors had said it was a minor illness, and that they would be fine within a week. A week had become a month, which turned into months. And they were still in here. Bedridden, weak and pale. Almost lifeless. So much so that when the doctors declared them dead Taeyong had refused to believe. They looked the same when they were alive. He had laughed, thinking they were joking. After days of telling him that Taeyeon and Haechan would be fine, they were now telling him they would never wake up!

He hated hospitals.

And now he was back here, and Mark was in here too.

He wanted him out, he wanted to take his only living relative away from his place as soon as he could.

He stumbled out of the elevator. His eyes trying to focus on his surroundings, but everything was a blur. He trusted his previous knowledge and went ahead, turning left and walking- more like trying to walk- towards the theatre.

“You!” A voice called out, alert and panicked. It sounded familiar but Taeyong didn’t stop. He kept walking, and walking until a hand stopped him and pulled him to the opposite direction. “What are you doing here Mr.Lee!?” the voice demanded and Taeyong realised that it was Jaehyun.

“Jae-Jae…Jaehyun...Mark…” he weakly pointed towards the operation room, trying to get his worries across, but before he could he was pushed away.

“What is wrong with you really!?” Jaehyun had kept his voice low, but every word was laced with anger. “Why do you keep following that kid around? You are always there during breaks, and after school hours, just watching him. You think I wouldn’t notice? Your obsession with him disgusts me Mr. Lee.”

_Disgust. I disgust Jaehyun._

“I haven’t reported you yet because you haven’t ever tried to approach him yet. But I will today.” Jaehyun’s voice started to rise. And Taeyong began to panic. He wasn’t understanding the situation at all, he just wanted to see Mark.

He pushed Jaehyun away with whatever little strength he had left and stumbled back, trying to make a dash for the operation theatre.

He knew he was calling for attention.

He knew he’d be humiliating himself.

But he was just really scared for his nephew. He needed to know that he was going to be fine.

Time stopped and Taeyong found himself on the floor of the hospital. A metallic smell entered his senses and suddenly his mind was clearer.

He heard voices, shouts of protests and requests of silence. He felt himself being pulled up, and away from the scene but he resisted hard.

“I need to see him...please…don’t take me away now!” He pleaded, and he knew someone heard before he was pulled into a familiar warmth. The body soothed him by patting his back. He whispered into his ears. He told him Mark was fine.

And just that was enough for it all to go pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Jaehyun was shocked when he saw Taeyong rush through the corridor, gasping for breath. He thought he was in trouble too, that he was hurt too; that coincidence brought him here, at the same place Mark was.

What other reason could there be?

Yet, he couldn't stop himself from assuming. What if the man had followed the kid again? If so, then it was getting too much. He didn't care about where they were if he got caught, then well and good.

Yet he couldn't shake the guilt that built up inside as he pushed the man away. 

Taeyong looked so lost and broken and so very terrified. His skin was cold, and he was sweating. No, he was hyperventilating, and Jaehyun thought he was having a panic attack. But then he pushed him away and tried to run into the operation theatre.

And Jaehyun acted on impulse. To protect his student.

He punched him hard, and people protested, tried to pull him away, and he let them. And watched as Taeyong had collapsed onto the floor, with blood running down his nose and standing out bright against that pale skin and white shirt. Yet, he didn't seem affected. The man's eyes, now filling up with tears, were trained on the door. There was confusion, fear, and frustration in them, and Jaehyun for a second felt like second-guessing his claim.  _Was Taeyong just a stalker...or..._

"Oh my God!" Jaehyun looked away from the man struggling to get up. Ten, Mark's father, was back, and he felt relief flood into his system. Ten can do whatever he wants to the teacher now. He can report him, get him arrested, or let him off with a war--

"Taeyong!!" He watched as Mark's guardian rushed to help him off the floor. Confusion and doubt once again flooded into his system as he watched them. Ten was reassuring Taeyong, telling him that Mark was fine; that he was okay. But Taeyong didn't seem to be listening, he had tears running down his face and his eyes still fixed on a door behind Jaehyun. He doubted that Taeyong even knew what was happening around him.

And then he just fainted.

Ten struggled to keep the man up, calling out his name in panic. 

Jaehyun sighed. As confused as he was, he knew he couldn't just leave Ten like that, he had to look after Mark, and whoever Taeyong was to that family, he would only be an added burden, so he stepped forward and pulled Taeyong's body towards him, just as the nurse pushed in a stretcher towards them. Obviously, they had noticed the commotion and that they had an extra patient for the day. 

"It's ok Mr. Lee, stay here." He said looking at Ten, who shot him a startled look. "I'll take him away. Don't wo-"

"No. You've done enough." Ten spat.

Jaehyun frowned. The nurses had taken Taeyong away by then, informing them to wait while he rests. Ten nodded in response, looking much collected now and pins Jaehyun down with another glare.

"I don't know what you thought, but there was no need to punch him. He was just worried about Mark!"

"Just worried...you don't know him Mr. Lee. He's obsessed about Mark and-"

"He's like that ok, Taeyong is like that. He...you don't even know him." Ten dropped his voice to a whisper, aware of the eyes on him. But Jaehyun didn't bother. What was wrong with this man. He didn't understand. He couldn't understand.

He looked sideways at the light blue hallway through which the nurse had pushed Taeyong's limp body away. It seemed weird. Everything was weird and Jaehyun realized that he had stepped into a messy situation.

"He...who is to you?" Jaehyun asked, cautiously. He was overstepping his limits, and he knew Ten did not appreciate his question but he answered it anyway.

"Someone as dear to me as a brother. Someone I am glad I didn't give up on." Ten breathed out. He had tears in his eyes.

"He's been stalking your son."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong wakes up to nothing. But nothing smells clean. It sounds clean. And Taeyong finds that he doesn't really mind being there.

Then he hears the constant beep, the creek of a rusty wheel pushing against the marble floor. The murmur and chatter, and the cries and laughter. Taeyong takes a deep breathe in. 

It smells clean. It smells too clean.

It smells like medicine and syringes and blood and germs.

And he wants to run, but is instead pulled into a deeper sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ok. First off. Stop calling me Mr. Lee. Also, Mark is not my son. Taeyong probably seems a bit too obsessive when it comes to Mark, but that just because of he...because of some issues. Also, looking at the current setup, as his guardian, I think Taeyong has the right to be worried though."

"Wait...guardian...?! What?"

Ten chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. Opting to keep quiet and let it sink in. After Jaehyun's announcement upstairs, Ten realized the root of all the confusion. Jaehyun thought Taeyong was a pedophile and was stalking Mark. 

To be honest, Ten could understand why Jaehyun was suspicious. Taeyong was obsessive when it came to Mark's well being and he did have a creepy habit of spying on his nephew during the break. He only got away because people knew who he was, and realized he was concerned. He stayed away from the boy because he didn't want Mark to feel cornered at school.

Despite what people seem to think, Taeyong is a kind-hearted person, and respects people, even if the other happens to be a five-year-old boy unless they get in the way of his OCD tendencies. Ten knew Taeyong respects and likes Jaehyun as well. Which is why his words and hostility has much more effect on him. Without knowing, his friend had fallen for this teacher, and his world was crashing with every disapproval.

"Taeyong...I know he's difficult Jaehyun. But don't assume things, you should know as a teacher, not to...I'm not scolding you. I'm trying to reason out. He wasn't always--"

"He wasn't like this always...a year back he changed...something happened, didn't it? What happened?" Jaehyun asked, seemingly out of his daze now. He looked like he wanted to rip his hair off, and Ten could see frustration and confusing dancing in his eyes, but he knew Jaehyun needed to know. Someone had to tell him at what happened.

"I don't know how you know...but you are right. Something did happen. But that isn't my story to tell, but I also know Taeyong will never tell you. He'd rather you hate him and fight him than feel sorry for him and try to help him. That is just who he is."

"What happened?" Jaehyun seemed concerned and Ten smirked.

"First tell me why you didn't report Taeyong even though you knew he had been watching Mark since before?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Because...I don't know. I just didn't. I guess I just wanted to believe that he was good."

"Even though you hate him?" Ten was looking at him all weird, and Jaehyun had a sense of deja vu but didn't comment on it and just shrugged in reply. "Oh? The nonchalant shrug? Oh my...are you going to claim that it wasn't because you had a crush on him and didn't want to hurt him?"

"Whatever! Just tell me what happened!" Ten sighed, looking slightly put out, and Jaehyun realized that the man was trying to prolong it as much as he could. It seemed personal, and maybe Jaehyun had no business knowing anything beyond the fact that Taeyong was Mark's guardian and that he was overprotective of the kid, and liked to watch him during break time.

He was going to back out, and tell Ten that it was okay and apologize for overstepping his boundaries, but Ten dropped a bomb on him and the pull to know Taeyong was stronger than his moral values.

"Taeyong had Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. You what that is right?" Jaehyun nodded, not speaking so that he doesn't interrupt the other, "He is terrified of pathogens, anything that could get him or Mark sick. He hates wearing dirty clothes, he can't handle stains, and he has to wash his hands twice before eating, and twice after touching another person and twice before spending time with Mark. Lately, he has been getting treatment, and he getting better. I can see the difference, but he sometimes gets these bursts, like that day with Mark and the paint. He was terrified of how it would affect Mark, and he reacted. I know you would've assumed the worst because Taeyong's been rude to you since the beginning, but he didn't mean harm or to startle Mark. No one came out of that feeling worse than he did. He cleaned his whole house three times in the week that followed. But then I don't know what happened, he won't tell me, but he came out more determined to get better."

"Ah."Jaehyun remembered that day. The sudden rush at the sudden approach and the need to protect or attack, and the feeling of relief when he realized that it was Taeyong and so there was no danger until it clicked that he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be and was hurting Mark and the instinct just came back full force. But now, knowing what he knows, it makes sense. He had noticed that the other was trembling and muttering something repeatedly under his breath. He had looked pale as if he had seen a ghost and if Jaehyun hadn't been angry, he would've helped the man calm down.

"Yeah." Ten chuckled. "Don't worry, he's going to be fine. But I guess today...he...I told you he's Mark's guardian-"

"Yeah. Not his parent."

"Yeah. He's Mark's uncle. And Mark wasn't his only nephew."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they were paternal twins, Mark and..." Ten took a deep breath, and Jaehyun could tell he was trying to settle himself, and he reached out and squeezed his hand in support, "Thank you. Haechan...his name was Haechan, Mark's twin. About a year ago, Taeyong's sister, Taeyeon got sick, and Haechan followed. The doctors were baffled because they had no idea what was wrong with her, only thing confirmed was that the two had gotten drenched in the rain the previous day. But it wasn't the usual virus. They were in this very hospital for weeks. Each day the doctor would assure us that they were fine, and each day Taeyong watched his sister and nephew die a little more. Until there was just no more life left in them." Jaehyun gasped in shock, not expecting the turn of events. His heart pained for the man and the little boy inside.

Ten continued. "It's sad. They couldn't even to the end, find out just what had killed the two. And it was heartbreaking to watch. Taeyeon was everything for Taeyong. Their parents disowned her when she announced that he was pregnant out of wedlock and that the father had decided to bail, she had walked out with her head held high, determined to keep the babies. And Taeyong just followed, because to him his sister mattered the most, and when the two boys arrived, he just made them his whole world. They took a part of Taeyong with them. Of course, Mark was affected too, but not as much as Taeyong, he was just a child after all, for him, Taeyong matters the most. For a while he was just a shell, living as a necessity, but then something in him snapped into place and he realized that Mark needed him, and that is why he has been living, for Mark."

"I was such a jerk..." remorse filled him and he felt sick. He has said horrible things to Taeyong. So very horrible, and he wanted to hit himself for being so obtuse. How could he have been so mean to someone he didn't even know?

"It's ok. You didn't know. I am sure Taeyong's forgiven you a long time ago."

"But-"

"He has Jaehyun. You have been good for Mark and he appreciates that. He respects and admires you, and how much effort you take for Mark. Now stop being all humble and let us go and check on the two Lees, shall we? You take the adult, I'll take the kid,"

"Why do I get the adult one? I am better with kids."

Ten chuckled. "You'll find that the adult Lee is in fact much more a kid than the kid Lee." he pats his back and walked towards the elevator, still chuckling. Jaehyun stayed back, Lee Taeyong,  _More childish than a five-year-old huh? that would be fun to discover._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
